Drew is crazy
by ceecee12
Summary: Drew thinks of a plan to get back at Fizz. Jackson comes back from the dead! Drew finds out that Fizz's new girl, has a secret and she must find out what it is. Drew and Fizz fight off 3 bears, but failed. Fizz grabbed Drew and jumped off a cliff. Drew and Fizz get lost. Danger is among them. They end up in enemy territory. Will they find their way back home or die trying?
1. The Plan

**This is the next Part of 'Being in love with 3 guys sucks" I finally know how to make chapters!**

**Chapter 1**

After Drew saw Fizz kissing another wolf, she ran. Drew grabbed a rock and threw it and it Bash while he was passing by.

"Sorry Bash!" Drew said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Bash asked confused.

"I saw Fizz making out with another wolf!" Drew said madly while stomping her paw to the ground.

Bash backed up a bit.

"That jerk!" Bash said madly.

Drew then throws another rock and it hits Bash in the leg! Bash yelps and falls to the ground.

"You should have seen that coming." Drew said happily.

"Okay. Instead of you hurting me, why don't I help you get back at Fizz?" Bash asked confused.

"That's a great idea!" Drew said happily.

Together, Drew and Bash had a prefect plan to get back at that Baster! After that, Bash and Drew set out to find the hopeful not dead, Jackson!

"JACKSON!" Drew yelled.

"This is hopeless." Bash said sadly.

Then, they heard something in the bushes. Out of no where something jumps out of the bushes and pined Drew to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Drew said madly.

"DREW I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S YOU!" Jackson said while having a HUGE smile on his face.

"Yeah me too. Can you get off me now." Drew said madly.

"Sorry." Jackson said while getting off.

"Dude I thought you were died how are you still alive!?" Bash said amazed.

"Well it all started when I jumped off the cliff."

FLASHBACK POV Jackson

"I love you Drew."

I was falling off the cliff when I hit a few branches on the way down. That is what saved me from dying.

I had fallen on a bunch of tomatoes. I was in too much pain to get up, so I laid there and fell asleep.

FLASHBACK POV JASKSON ENDS

"So, you are telling me, that branches save you and you landed on tomatoes and fell asleep?" Drew asked confused.

"Pretty much." Jackson explained.

Drew punched him in the arm.

"Will you help me get back at Fizz?" Drew asked confused.

"Sure." Jackson explained happily.

Drew and Bash explained to Jackson the plan. So, they went back to the clan. (Just so you know, Drew and Jackson aren't married anymore. After Drew thought he died, they were divorced automatically.) When they went back, they saw Fizz and the girl walking together. They hid in the bushes.

"Ready for the plan?" Bash asked confused.

"Oh yeah. Fizz is going to suffer!" Drew said happily.

Drew and Jackson got from the bushes and walked towards Fizz and the girl. Fizz saw Drew.

"Hi Fizz. Remember Jackson?" Drew asked confused.

"Jackson!? I thought you were dead!?" Fizz said in shock.

Jackson explained to Fizz what happened when he fell of the cliff. Fizz was shocked.

"Yeah, so even though we were divorced when we thought he died, we started to date." Drew said happily.

Fizz had a surpised look on his face. Drew looked at the wolf and saw that her fur was covering her face, so Drew couldn't see her face.

"Hi, I'm Drew." Drew said happily went an evil smile on her face.

"Hi...I'm Heart. My mother named me Heart I have a heart shaped mark around my right eye." The wolf said in a sweet voice while trying to hide her face.

"So, Fizz, why don't Drew, me, you and Heart have a double date today?" Jackson asked confused.

"Great!" Heart said happily.

Drew and Jackson walked away and hid in the bushes. They saw that Fizz had a sad face. Heart licked him on the cheek and they left.

"I can that he is upset about you and me. This plan is going perfect!" Drew said happily.

"Come on, we have to get ready." Jackson said happily while running away.

Drew and Bash ran after him and they went to Drew's den and got ready for the date.


	2. Danger!

**This is the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Once Jackson and Drew got ready for the date, they went to Fizz's den. Fizz and Heart were ready and they all walked to the waterfall. It was nice. Drew got deer for everyone and it was time to find out about Heart.

"So, Heart, can you come with me, I have to show you something." Drew said evilly.

"Okay." Heart said happily.

Heart followed Drew to a river. Jackson and Fizz talked and ate their deer.

"So, how did you and Fizz meet?" Drew asked confused.

"We were best friends when we were kids and we found each other after being apart for 10 years and we started dating." Heart said happily.

Drew got mad and wanted to punch Heart in the face with all the crap she just told her. Drew looked at the water and thought and thought. 'I have to see her face. I got an idea!' Drew said in her mind. Drew splashed water in Hearts face! When her fur went back, Drew was shocked at what he saw.

"I can't believe you did that!" Heart said madly while shaking the get the water off her face.

"You are..." Drew couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah. That's right. I'm a guy. Fizz is gay." Heart said madly.

Drew was shocked and her mouth dropped. Then around a few seconds. Drew started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Heart asked confused.

"Because I got jealous over a guy. That is so funny. And Fizz is gay! That cracks me up!" Drew said while laughing as hard as she can.

"It's your fault." Heart said madly.

Drew stopped laughing.

"My fault?" Drew asked confused.

"Yeah. He loved you so much. Then, he thought that he couldn't get you. Fizz never had a girlfriend. He was worried that you liked or loved someone else and then he became gay. So, this is our fault." Heart said happily.

Drew was shocked and punched Heart in the face.

"Bitch!" Drew said madly.

Drew walked away. Heart followed her. Drew and Heart came back and saw Fizz and Jackson talking. Drew went over to Jackson and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jackson yelled.

"Yeah, Fizz is gay because of me." Drew said sadly. Drew ran and Jackson ran after her. Fizz and Heart ran after them, too. Drew ran into 3 bears!

"Help!" Drew yelled.

Jackson. Fizz and Heart came. They tried to help, but it wasn't working. Jackson kissed Drew on the cheek and the bear put its claws in his stomach. Drew was shocked. Jackson is finally dead! Drew and Fizz were between a cliff and 3 bears. Heart left them behind. Fizz grabbed Drew's paw and he jumped off the cliff. They screamed. They landed in a huge puddle of mud. Drew punched him on the arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" Drew said madly.

Drew and Fizz looked around and they realized that they were lost. Drew kicked him where the sun don't shine and Fizz yelp. They walked around and nothing looked familiar. They walked for hours and were starving.

"Fizz, where are we going to get food?" Drew asked confused.

Fizz found a dead bird, and he gave it to Drew.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Drew asked confused.

"You need your strength more than I do." Fizz said happily.

Drew blushed and ate the bird. Fizz went to sleep and Drew went to find something for Fizz to eat. She cam back with a rabbit. She put on near Fizz and went to sleep.

Fizz POV

I felt something near my face and woke up. I saw a dead rabbit and saw Drew laying down and going to sleep a few feet away from me. I ate the rabbit. 'Drew does car about me.' I said in my mind. Then, I went to sleep.

**Author POV**

**The 2 wolfs**** were in danger. They fell off a cliff and went to sleep in enemy territory**.

**(Next Chapter will come soon. Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
